1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire holding device for holding an electric wire and to a wire harness provided with the wire holding device and the electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional wire holding device for holding an electric wire, a holding hole is formed by arranging a pair of holding grooves so as to face each other and an electric wire is inserted into and held by the holding hold (see, e.g., JP-A-2002-134953 and JP-A-2007-287464).
A wire holder disclosed in JP-A-2002-134953 is housed, together with electric wires, in a shield case having a shield structure and is composed of an upper holder and a lower holder. Then, the electric wires are fixed by joining the pair of holders. Rubber tubular waterproof plugs for preventing water from entering an electronic unit are provided between outer peripheral surfaces of the electric wires and an inner peripheral surface of the wire holder. The waterproof plugs are held all together from the outside by the wire holder and are fixed to the electric wires. Accordingly, it is possible to fix the waterproof plugs to the electric wires by simple work.
In a wire holding device disclosed in JP-A-2007-287464, a cavity having a circular cross section is formed inside a connector housing so as to penetrate in a front-back direction. A cylindrical waterproof packing is provided on an outer periphery of an electric wire to make watertight between the outer peripheral surface of the electric wire and the inner surface of the cavity. In addition, a wire holder for holding the electric wire is housed in a rear end portion of the connector housing. Plural protrusions digging into an insulation-covered portion of the wire are formed on an inner wall of the wire holder, rotation of the electric wire is suppressed by the protrusions even when a rotational force is generated in the electric wire and it is thus possible to stably hold the electric wire.